


The Woman in the Sea

by LilacKitties



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe- Mermaids, F/M, Fantasy, Mermaids, mermaid!MC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-06-17 04:10:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15453051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacKitties/pseuds/LilacKitties
Summary: Jumin and the RFA take a vacation and see a strange woman.





	1. Chapter 1

A normal vacation.

That changed the moment he saw her.

With Luciels pleading, Jumin had decided to take a vacation to the Bahamas with the RFA. And it had been going splendidly, until Zen suggested going out for drinks in a boat. 

Everyone agreed, so they took the speedboat off to one of the kelp forests nearby, and started drinking and chatting. And around an hour in, the conversation had turned to Zen, so he looked around the beautiful ocean around him. And he saw her.

A woman Jumin had thought. She was hidden in a clump of kelp, and as soon as he spotted her, she plunged underneath the surface. And in doing so he spotted it. A bright blue fish tail.

He tried to explain to everyone what he had seen, but they discarded it as they had all been drinking a lot.

Sure, maybe Jumin had a little to much wine, but he knew what he saw. And that was a strange woman, with a fucking fishtail. 

And he kept watch for the woman. Until he fell of the damn boat.

Jumin already wasn't a good swimmer; but of course the waves had to pick up right then. And he soon realised: He was being swept out to sea. 

Everyone was trying to get him back into the boat but it wasn't working. Until she came. The mermaid. She grabbed him and led him to the boat, helping him up. He looked at her shocked and whispered a simple "Thank You." And with that she swam off. Leaving a shocked RFA and a mystified Jumin.


	2. A mermaids thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our mermaids thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! Didn't think I'd make another chapter, but then I did.

Ester was shocked.

She had always been curious of humans, often watching them from the safety of the kelp. Dreaming of what it would be like to be one. She often watched their boats pass in the ocean, mystified.

That was why she was watching the groups boat.

She had been swimming through her favourite kelp forest, munching on a piece here or there, when she heard a motor. She was ecstatic. Ester loved it when humans passed through here at sunset, as she had the perfect hiding place. A rock jutting out of the sea, with a small overhang, covered with kelp.

Humans were always transfixed with the sunset, often ignoring the rock, she could hide in the shadows and kelp, and they never noticed. Until he did.

The one with the pretty black hair seemed disinterested in his friends conversation. Looking around the waves. And then he looked right at her.

Ester panicked and dove into the water. But she knew he had seen her. She thought about swimming away, her instincts screamed at her to, but for some odd reason she stayed. She was glad she did.

He fell off the boat. He started thrashing around, he clearly wasn't any good at swimming. And then the waves picked up. His friends couldn't help him, so she had to step in.

She grabbed his hand, and helped him to the boat. He whispered a simple "Thank you." And then she dove back into the sea, terrified that she just revealed her species very existence.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this and question: should I write more fanfic?


End file.
